


Vacation Experiment

by koichi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi goes to the therapist: the fic, Alternate Universe, Au where Shido is Akira's sugar daddy nobody asked for but I did anyway, Is this funny? because I tried, It shold be just dialogue but I failed, M/M, Wakaba is here guys !!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/pseuds/koichi
Summary: “So, after years without see your father, your first dialogue was an argument.” Isshiki takes more notes. Obviously that wasn’t good, but Goro knows it was Shido’s fault.“He decided to become a sugar daddy for a guy that is younger than me.” Goro feels sick. It’s hard to him deal with that situation. “My father thinks I haven’t traumas enough.”





	Vacation Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I was drunk. Now I'm sober and I still thinking it's a good idea.
> 
> I have no regret.

"So..." The pen writing on the paper is doing an annoying noise. "What brings you here today?" Isshiki's soft voice comes and then he forgets about the sound that bothered him.

"Hmm..." He takes a long breath, it'll be difficult to explain. Really difficult. Absolutely difficult. "I supposed to be on vacation right now, but things got wrong."

"Yes, I remember what you said last week." This time Isshiki just watches him. Goro shouldn't be there, not now. After years, he finally could take a break from college and work and his plan was travel and spend some time with his father. It have been a long time since the last time he went to visit Shido. They don't have the best relationship ever, but Goro has tried and he knows his father has tried too. Maybe they could work as a family, it was what Goro has believed. "Where do you want to start?"

* * *

_ Some months before, Goro received a call from his father. They had called each other every month and it was great for their bonds. They used to have problems with their communication and now it was getting better. _

_They talked a little, about weather, about Goro's studies, about Shido's work, about everything. Then Goro heard something he didn't expect. _

_"I'm seeing someone." Said Shido. "It has been a while." _

_And there was where Goro's life got wrong. _

_Again. _

* * *

"My father's romantic life." Says Goro and it sounds like a question, he isn't entire sure if this is the topic he wants to talk. But he is paying Isshiki to hear all his traumas, most of them because of his father’s shits. "He told me that he was seeing someone. I thought it was something good, I almost, _ almost _, felt happy for him."

"It's something good to him, isn't it?" Of course Isshiki is a good and kind human being and she never will consider others happiness something bad.

"It should be." Goro stops for a moment, he has a lot to think before say. "Since my mother's death, he didn't date anyone. Not seriously."

"And what's the reason for this be so bad?" Poor and sweet Isshiki, she has no idea.

"I want to let it clear for you." Goro looks at her, eyes contact are the best way to show someone that you are telling them the truth. "In my opinion, my father can date anyone he wants, but there is some limits." He lays down on the couch again, looking to the white ceiling. "He broke all of them."

* * *

_Shido sounded happy when he gave the big news for Goro. It was good, wasn't it? Yeah, probably. But his father didn't give him much information, so Goro couldn’t figure it out. _

_It was going ok so far and a couple of weeks later Shido invited Goro for a visit. _

_Great idea, Goro said it to himself. They hadn't seen each other for a long time, it would be a nice opportunity for them and Goro could finally know this person who was dating his father. _

_Goro wouldn't have class for the next days and he could switch off from work too. Everything was going well for a catastrophic plan. _

* * *

"Then I did my luggage and bought a ticket to Tokyo. I missed Tokyo, living there was great." He remembers the crowded city where he spent his youth. It's a really nice place, there are terrible memories, but the place is nice. "And I went to my father's house. Everything was going well, however I knew a guy in my way until there."

* * *

_ After leave the station, Goro decided to walk and see the changes in the city before go to his father's house. The last time he was there had been a couple of years and he admitted he miss that place. It would be a nice and pleasant, though things wouldn't happen in the way he liked. _

_"Hey, you must be Goro!" Somebody come until him, a cheerful guy, black hair, big glasses, there were at least one hundred like him just in Shibuya. Goro was pretty sure he had never seen him before, so why was he talking with Goro? "Right? Right?" _

_"I'm sorry." Goro gave him his best fake smile. Maybe this guy knew him from his food blog, or like Goro called them the worst kind of people in the world. ‘Why?’ you could ask him and his answer would be because stalker are nosy. He hated them. "Wrong person." He lied and started to walk again. _

_"Nah, of course it's you!" The guy followed him. Goro was sure he didn't know personal space, because now he was close, too close. "I heard a lot about you." _

_I doubt it, Goro answered him in his mind. _

_"I need to go." Goro tried scape again, it would be better just avoid him and get out. _

_"You don't have to worry, I came here to get you." The guy was insistent and ambushed him. _

_What did exactly he mean with get him? Goro's instinct was screaming, he knew there was something wrong there, that guy was odd. Before Goro say something or run way, the guy took his arm. _

_"I'm your dad's boyfriend." _

* * *

“Maybe God thinks I’m a joke.” Says Goro. Every time he remembers about that meet he feels frustrated.

“That doesn’t sound so horrible.” Comments Isshiki, she starts to write again and doesn’t look at Goro anymore.

“It was horrible! That guy…” He needs a second to breathe, then he continues. “Kurusu, it’s his name, is very annoying and he acted as we were friends or whatever. I still don’t know what was his problem. I mean… He looked like someone who doesn’t need that. He could find somebody better than my father.”

“Do you think your father doesn’t deserve him?”

“Definitely not, and I’ll tell you why.”

* * *

_ The first thing Goro did when come into his father’s house was look for him. It wasn’t difficult to do, because Shido was always in his office. Goro opened the door angrily, he needed explanation and he wished his father gave him a good one. _

_“Hello, dear father.” Goro was hiding his emotions as usual. He showed his polite side because he didn't want show his father how much pissed off he was. _

_"Hello, son." Shido greeted him. If he noticed Goro's angry, he didn't demonstrate. "I hope you did a good travel." _

_"Yes, it was pleasant. Thank you." He did great to not freak out in front Shido. He would never give him this pleasure. "You could tell me that your boyfriend would get me there." _

_"Akira decided to go by himself." Akira? Really? _

_"I thought it would be fun." Said Kurusu. Goro didn't notice him there. _

_"I admit, I'm impressed with your peculiar romantic kind." _

_"Do you want to talk about it right now?" Shido stopped whatever he was doing to look at his son. "I knew you'd do a scandal." _

_"I'm not doing a scandal." Said Goro. Definitely not. No. He wanted answers, not a scandal. "I started a conversation." _

_"You start arguments, not conversations." _

_"It because you never admit your mistakes." There was a thing that Goro hated in his father, Shido was always right or he thought so. _

_“Am I a mistake?” Asked Kurusu. Couldn’t he just shut up? _

_“You always think you’re right.” Answered Shido, cold, emotionless. Goro hated him. “A such childish attitude.” _

_“You like this, don’t you?” Goro tried to stay calm. If Shido wanted to play that game, so Goro would play too. “You have a kid all for yourself.” _

_“Don’t be like this.” Ordered his father. Shido was getting irritated and Goro was almost winning. _

_“I’m surprised that you miss so much a kid.” And Goro really was. He hadn’t a good childrenhood with his father so, for him, didn’t make sense Shido dated someone so young. “Look at him, he has my age.” _

_“It’s unfair, I’m younger than you.” Yes, Kurusu hadn’t the capacity to shut his mouth. _

_“You’re not helping!” Screamed Goro and Shido, at the same time. It was weird. _

* * *

“So, after years without see your father, your first dialogue was an argument.” Isshiki takes more notes. Obviously that wasn’t good, but Goro knows it was Shido’s fault.

“He decided to become a sugar daddy for a guy that is younger than me.” Goro feels sick. It’s hard to him deal with that situation. “My father thinks I haven’t traumas enough.”

“It can be just for now, there are a huge gap between their ages and at some moment their relationship can stop working.” Says Isshiki, she’s calm and kind. Goro likes to hear her, because she has good points. “You said once your mother was very young too.”

“Yes, she was.” Goro doesn’t have much memories from her, most of them are some facts his father told him. “I’ve been thinking about it too. Does my father have this kind of preference? I mean, he and my mother were both young and it was ok, but he stilled looking for someone younger. I should give him your number.”

“It’d be nice.”

“Anyway, after that I had a time to recompose myself.” Continues Goro. “Later, we had dinner and, for my surprise, Kurusu cooked. He’s a good cooker and I can’t remember the last time I had a homemade food as a meal.”

“And?”

“And the food was good, but I couldn't eat much.” Goro’s memories comes back and he doesn’t want that. “They were a couple after all and they acted like one, so I didn’t stay there for so long. Do you think I just ran away?”

“You escaped from a difficult situation, you did what was better for you.” What Isshiki said makes Goro feel a little better.

“However, that evening wasn’t finished yet.”

* * *

_ Goro went to his old bedroom, everything was the same there and he felt safe. His bed was comfortable and when he lied down on it he almost immediately slept. His bedroom was one thing he missed the most, there was calm, silent, cozy. He liked to be there. He liked to be alone there. _

_But he wasn't. _

_The door opened and Kurusu come into. Goro was too tired to asked if he knew how to knock before come in, so he pretended he was sleeping and wished Kurusu went away. Of course that guy didn’t understand any signal and sat down on his side. Goro felt frustrated. _

_“I’m sorry.” Said Kurusu and that didn’t make sense. _

_“ For what?” Asked Goro, he knew he wouldn't get rid of him. _

_"For all?" Kurusu didn't even know what he was talking about and Goro still didn't know why he was there. _

_" It isn't your fault." If Kurusu wanted a forgiveness so Goro would give it to him. _

_"It doesn't look like that." Well, maybe a part of that was Kurusu's fault, but it didn't matter. _

_"We have been problems since I was born, don't worry." _

_"Masayoshi isn't like that normally." Goro wanted to vomit. _

_"He's nice with you because you aren't his son." Said Goro, he wished Kurusu stopped talking. _

_"That's not true, he can be very demanding." Kurusu's voice was smugness and Goro wanted to die. _

_They fallen in silence, silence was good, really good. This way Goro could forget Kurusu existence and all events of that day. But Kurusu didn't have the same appreciation for silence as Goro. Unfortunately. _

_"I thought it would be nice have you here. You know, this place is kind boring." _

_What did exactly Kurusu expected? They weren't friends, Goro didn't want his friendship. It wasn't just because they were around the same age that they would like each other instantly. Being honest, Goro was pretty right he wouldn't like him in any moment. He had no reason for that. Kurusu had already had Shido and he didn't need Goro. _

_They weren't a family neither. Goro wouldn't play the perfect family thing, not with Kurusu neither Shido. He had already had this opportunity and it was terrible. The happy couple could play with that how much they wanted, Goro wouldn't join them. The true was: Goro felt a little bad for Kurusu, because he knew Shido. His father probably would screw it all in some moment or given Kurusu some reason to hate him. Goro expected anything from Shido. _

_"I know." _

_"You could stay here longer." _

_No chance in hell, thought Goro. _

_"One weekend is fine, Kurusu-kun." It would be more, but Goro didn't have sanity for that. _

_"You can call me Akira." _

_"I appreciate it, Kurusu-kun." _

_"Or, if you prefer, you can call me mommy." _

* * *

"If I had a gun, I would shoot him." Confesses Goro. This action could put him in a huge problem, but he didn't care. Kurusu would deserve that, no doubt.

"Kurusu looks like someone who's uses humor to make a bad situation become better." Says Isshiki.

"He made the situation get worse."

"He tried came close to you, he thought he could be your friend because he was with your father."

"He failed."

"Was the rest of the weekend acceptable?" Asks Isshiki.

"No." Answers Goro. "I kicked out Kurusu from my room and he decided I deserve a punishment. That night I couldn't sleep because of Kurusus's moans. The following day I said I had to go because I received a message from my work and they needed me. What was a good lie since I'm the only competent person working there."

"Well, you could stay in your father's house for a whole day after years far from there." Isshiki has an incredible ability to see good points in terrible situation. Goro likes it on her, she makes him feel better with himself. "You did a good job."

"I think so." Says Goro. He blushes a little and he can feel his chest warm. It isn't always he receives a compliment. "Perhaps, I let your relationship continues with more texts and calls. When my father break up with Kurusu, I can try it again."

"It's a good plan." Isshiki writes more on her notebook, Goro hopes it's something good. "What's your plains for the rest of yours vacation?"

"I'm not sure. I think I'll stay at home and do whatever I want."

"Take a time for you will be great." Then her alarm rings and they know there isn't more time. "How about a session next week?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you next week then."


End file.
